


Summer Rain

by KylaPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaPhoenix/pseuds/KylaPhoenix
Summary: "I love you.""Fuck you,"





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ever had inspiration strike, create a story in your head and end up crying?  
> This was better, and longer, in my head, but when inspiration strikes like this it's difficult to remember or grasp the details. You just know it was a really good scene from a movie you wish you could rewatch.  
> The lines of the summary was inspired by the last chapter of the story above, and I only felt it right to give a nod to them.

"I love you."

"Fuck you," The words felt like they were slicing through skin, a shock to the system. "Don't say that." Tears were poorly camouflaged by the summer rain falling around them, cool on overheated and sunburned skin. 

"It's true." A step forward was matched with a step backwards, leaving the gaping distance. A hand reaching out was met with a body turning away, arms wrapping themselves around it. 

"I know, that's why it hurts so much."

Another step. "Please, I-"

"Don't!" The exclamation was deafened by thunder, but both caused ears to ring. 

"Why can't we just-" Frustrated hands ran through soaked hair, fingers catching at the ends. "We could- Don't you ever think about it?"

Hurt and a glimmer hope was seen in the other's eyes. "Of course I do," Now it was their turn to step forward, once, twice. Hope flickered and determination replaced it as three more steps were taken. "I wish I didn't." A different pair of hands were reaching out. The arms were frozen in place, hovering, before finally letting fingers touch cheeks, cradling a jaw. 

"I love you."

"I wish you didn't."

"You never could lie to me." A wry smile spread across their face. 

"I know."

 

Recovery from the cold that followed was quick, but defeat and heartache lingered.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to use characters, a fandom, create characters or anything like that, because that's the part where I can suddenly find myself lost in a sea of probably unimportant and irrelevant information. Sorry if it's confusing.  
> If anyone's interested, I'm going to maybe try to get some writing done, and be less afraid of putting things out there. Key word being try.


End file.
